


Fancy Cheese Is Better When Shared

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [70]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alistair would rather hang out with his friend, Gen, King Alistair has a midnight snack, Loneliness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.One word prompts. Prompt 1 - RestlessKing Alistair is feeling frustrated; his friend, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, is having to find out what happened to the new Grey Wardens promised to her from Orlais more or less by herself. Kingly duties are keeping him from helping her personally.





	Fancy Cheese Is Better When Shared

It wasn’t fair! He wanted to sleep! Well, most of him wanted to sleep. But it seemed that his legs felt that their vote vetoed the opinions of the rest of his body. With a bone-weary sigh, his feet slid into slippers while he flailed his arms about until he found his thick woolen robes. With the changing of the seasons imminent, the set made from red silk wouldn’t do much against the night air.

His Majesty Alistair Theirin left his bedchambers and took a meandering route to the palace kitchens. It’d been nearly a year since he’d fought any darkspawn, but his Grey Warden appetite was still very much intact. Prowling the larder netted him a small prize: a wheel of soft Orlesian cheese with the blue veins in it; a favorite of his to spread on bread or crackers. He found where the head cook had hidden the crackers after a second look around. The woman did not approve of his penchant for late-night snacking and did what she could to discourage it. Not that it ever worked.

He grumped to himself. Fancy cheese wasn’t meant to be eaten alone. His friend should be here, her keen eyes would undoubtedly find an extra something to pair with the snack: perhaps some fruit, or a pilfered bottle of wine. If not her, then at least her pet assassin; Zevran was at least fun to banter with. He nibbled on a round salty cracker after slathering it in cheese. She had to be lonesome out there in Amaranthine, what with Zevran being off in Antiva taking care of “personal business,” and all the Orlesian Wardens promised to her having mysteriously vanished.

Darkspawn had attacked her castle before she’d even gotten to lay eyes on it. If he had his way, he would’ve grabbed his weapons and joined her in finding out just what in the hell was going on there. Eamon --Chancellor Eamon, that is-- had a very different opinion on the matter. “_Let a Grey Warden take care of Grey Warden affairs, you’ve got a kingdom to run_,” he’d said. Part of the whole “kinging” job included finding a queen, or at least a consort, and then doing something about the distinct lack of a royal heir.

He set down the cracker he was about to bite into and grumbled. _I could really go for a glass of wine right about now, _he thought. He reconsidered the thought moments after it bubbled to the surface. Best not to risk a hangover, really. He’d be meeting the first of undoubtedly many eligible noblewomen after breakfast in the morning. Eamon would disapprove of him being anything less than an exemplar of propriety. And Sevarra would kick his ass for showing up to such a meeting hungover. She’d want him to give the ladies a fair shake… if she weren’t occupied with killing darkspawn and trying to find out what happened to her missing Wardens.

For the briefest of moments, he had the sneaking suspicion that he could’ve avoided having noblewomen being paraded in front of him if he’d stuck with the plan to marry Anora. He scowled and chomped on a cracker. _Nope, not going to happen, _he thought angrily. No way in the Void would he marry someone who turned on her rescuer; especially when the said rescuer was then tortured and nearly died as a result. Sevarra had practically leaped at the chance to get out of Denerim after the healers were satisfied that she’d healed enough to return to active duty. Perhaps it had something to do with Fort Drakon, where she’d been held captive and tortured, being visible from nearly anywhere in the city.

He glowered again. Yet another reason to not be enamored by the former queen: her actions had made his friend feel unsafe in _his_ capital. Polishing off the final cracker in the box, he thought it a bit of poetic justice that Anora was currently cooling her heels in the prison tower while the new Warden-Commander was running free doing… whatever it was. Not even queens were above the law; and Anora had been charged with accessory to attempted murder, among other things.

Brushing the crumbs from his robe, he rose and took what little remained of the cheese wheel and began padding back to his quarters. _One thing at a time, _he thought to himself. He’d show up for the meeting Eamon wanted him at, then he would begin digging for an excuse to head back out to Amaranthine.


End file.
